baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Luxury
Mr. Luxury is the guide for the school. He gives information about each character to the Protagonist. He has the most quotes! Appearance He wears a Black Suit with a black tie, black trousers and black shoes, the appearance of him is poorly designed, he also has black hair. Game Quotes Game Hello! I will be your Guide! Doors *Why do the blue doors have the number 99 on them? *You opened a blue door. *You opened another blue door. *Before using the yellow doors, collect at least 2 notebooks. *You walked through a pair of yellow doors. *You walked through another pair of yellow doors. *Umm... Not sure if you could open the School Faculty Only doors. *You just opened a School Faculty Only Door. *You just opened another wooden door. Items *Grab the Quarter. *You have used the Quarter on the Zesty Machine. *You now have a Zesty Bar *You ate the Zesty Bar *You have used the Quarter on the BSODA Machine. *You have a BSODA. *You have Used the BSODA. *You used it on the phone, which turned into a tape player. *The Baldi Anti Hearing Tape is in your Hands. *You injected the tape into the tape player. *You have got the WD NoSqwee. *You used it on the blue door. *You used it on the yellow door *You used it on the Brown door. *Why did you grab the Alarm clock? *You just placed it. *You Now have the Keys *You have used the keys in Detention. Not sure if it's risky. *You have the safety scissors. *You used the safety scissors on Playtime's rope. *You used it on 1st Prize's wires. *Is that Baldi's spare Ruler? *Why would you pick it up? *You smacked it on your hand, and Baldi can hear that. *Is that Ammunition? *You just picked up a Piece of Stone. *You threw it. *Why is there a bullet? *You just fired it. *Oh, a shell. *You have fired the shell, that could be heard. Notebooks *Looks like you have only 1 notebook. *You now have 2. *You got 3 notebooks. *Now 4. *5 notebooks in total, you have 2 more left. *You got 6 notebooks, like the Sock Puppet! *You have finally got all 7 notebooks, now escape while you still can, avoid any character that slows you down or makes it impossible to beat. *You have 7 notebooks and Baldi isn't fast which is good. (Endless) *The Notebooks are Respawning. (Endless) Questions *Answer the 3 questions. *You have answered all 3 questions correctly. (Story & Endless) *Oh, You got 1 Question wrong. (Story & Endless) *You got 2 questions wrong. (Story & Endless) *You have answered all 3 questions wrong. (Story & Endless) *Crud, you have all 21 questions wrong. (Story) Character Quotes A&C *Oh, it's A&C. *The sock puppet has disappeared. *Why is he shy? *Uh-oh, the sock puppet has teleported you, and Baldi is behind you! Baldi *Looks like Baldi's greeting you. *He has given you a shiny quarter. *Oh, Baldi does not look happy. *He's smacking his hand with a ruler. *He has speeded up by 1 notebook. *Baldi is now really fast. *He caught you. It's A Bully *Is that a Bully, blocking the hallway? *He said something. *He took an item of yours. *He's still blocking the halls. *Oh, he was caught by the Principal and has been put into Detention. Gotta Sweep *Is that a broom? *He's sweeping you up! *He's going to random places. Principal *Who might be whistling? *The Principal caught you Running! *The Principal caught you Drinking! *The Principal caught you Escaping Detention! *The Principal caught you Bullying! *The Principal caught you Entering a Faculty only room! *He has given you 15 seconds of Detention! *He has given you 30 seconds of Detention! *He has given you 45 seconds of Detention! *He has given you 60 seconds of Detention! *He has given you 99 seconds of Detention! Playtime *She sees you... *She wants to play with you. *You have to jump 5 times. *You have successfully jumped 5 times. *You just messed up. *You just cut Playtime's rope. 1st Prize *I think the robot wants to hug you. *It can see you. *The robot has lost you. *You have cut the wires of 1st Prize. Obsidian *This dutch dragon is just laughing at you while you have 1 notebook. *Why did she pull up a sign showing a Frowny face? *Are you sure about going to the 4th exit while she is around? *Her screeching is ear-splitting! *Now she's running to you in Anger and Frustration! Deeky Deeks *Is that a school pranker? *Oh, He touched you. *There's no Spider. *Don't listen to him... *A chef might be around... *He is just pranking the whole school! *You just bumped into him! *You have used a BSODA on him... Annoying *He poked you, what a lousy guy... *Oh, he has detention... Gametime *Looks like he wants to play Rock Paper Scissors with you... *Oh, you Won. *You lost, try your luck again... Rock Wizard *Why on earth does that rock have a wand and a wizard hat? *Oh, he teleported you. *Why would he do that? Anyways, let's continue. *What is that purple stuff on you? Jake the Trashwolf *What is that wolf doing? *Is he picking up trash? *Oh, he has them all. HorrorTime *What even is that? *Where are her hands? *Is she a zombie? *I wonder what happens if you cut her rope... *Why are her eyes now red? *SHE'S GENOCIDE! YNSM *Is that a milk bottle? *Ah! He sprayed milk on you! Now that is weird! The Skeleton Of The Thing *Is that a Skeleton of The Principal? *He just gives you detention for no reason at all. *Why is he Grunting at you? *OUCH! MY EARS HURT! His Screaming is so Loud! *Did he tell you to go away? Horror Sweep *Why are his lines broken? *Why do you have something sharp? *Is he screaming? Corrupted *Why is he Glitching? *That Sound is ear-splitting! *Did he just copy Baldi? MathStick *Is that a stick figure with glasses? *He is giving you math problems. *You got it correct. *You have to start over. *You have been recieved an item. *Did you just spray BSODA at him? It's Not A Bully *He gave you back your stolen Item. *He asked It's a Bully to give the item back. *He told the Bully to go Away. The Maze of the Skeleton of the Thing *Why are you in a maze? *Can you escape it? *You are going the wrong way. *You have reached a dead end. *You have escaped the maze. The Broom *Why is that broom like a human? *He is just going haywire. Kitchen Soup *Is that a Bowl full of Beef Stew? That would be tasty. *What? Did he spill it? *Maybe you Should leave it until the Broom cleans it up. Bloody Baldi *That is not Baldi, for sure. *Why is he missing an arm and most of his body? *He broke all your bones. *He is slashing your body. It's a Stupid *What even is that thing? *He asked if you are a Gachaverse hater *You are a fan of Gachaverse, careful! It's gonna be really risky! *You are a hater of Gachaverse, he will now help you. Ryeun * He looks friendly. * He gave you a BSODA. * He gave you a Zesty Bar. * He gave you a Quarter. * Uh oh, now he's angry. * Answer his questions correctly. * Oh no, he's angered at you. Marga * She looks friendly. * She's telling you a joke. * She wants you to smell her feet, yuck, why is that? * She's playing with Playtime. * I DIDN'T KNOW SHE HAS A EVIL FORM!!! * She teleported near you. * She made you blind. * She teleported someone near you. Logan * A diapered student in public? *Starts laughing* (Logan: *Blushing* Are you serious? Ugh... *Stops blushing* Nevermind! Go away, you meanie!) * He has the same goal as you. * He's doing the fist and palm salute. * He fought Baldi. * He sacrificed himself to save you. Poor fella... Win Quotes Win Screens *Congratulations! You have won the game! (Normal) *Happy awkward birthday Baldi... (Birthday Bash) *You have won with all 21 questions wrong! (Secret) When you found him *Oh, you found me, hmm... let me give you some tips. One, Obsidian, the Dutch Angel Dragon, can be really fast once you found all 7 notebooks, so do not interfere with her. Two, The prankster, Deeky Deeks can be avoided by using a BSODA or a Zesty Bar on him. Three, Annoying, the one who pokes everyone can be put to Detention if caught by The Principal. Four, Gametime can win or lose a game, no matter the cost. Five, The Spare Ruler you used as your advantage can be against you, so, be cautious about the ruler. So, that's the tips I gave you, so, Bye. Gallery Mr.Luxury as a guide.png|Him Standing Mr. Luxury's Poster.png|His Poster Fanart of Mr. Luxury.png|Fanart of Mr. Luxury (By: MrLuxurysBack) ML Description Z11Z Version.png|Mr. Luxury's portrait as seen in the Principal's Office (Zerra1010Zarra's version). Trivia * He was originally named "Guide". * His old description said: "This is an incredible guide! I have never seen one!" * He originally followed the player. * In V1.3, he could only be found in Mr. Luxury's Office. * His Real age is 14 * His theme song is "Battle in the Jungle". Category:Males Category:Characters Category:School Staff Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Category:Humans Category:Appears in Baldi's Highschool Education and Learning Category:Mr. Lux Versions